New Race - Demi-Gods
by Unikitty455
Summary: Yui is brought back to the academy and is given an interesting proposal from Zeus. In order to save all of the worlds, she must mother a race of demi-gods. Of course, who are the fathers of said demi-gods? Everyone (except Zeus) from the academy! Strictly based off the anime. Not the game. Rating subject to change.
1. Mission

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami No Asobi**_

_**A.N. I haven't written in a while but I hope that you all like this, I finally was able to light a bit of my writing fire thanks to this one! Have Fun and Read On!**_

The sky was well lit, but I felt as though all was grey.

It has been a few months since I had left the academy. Today was the last day of school of my senior year. I have had no form of contact from the gods and I had been starting to give up hope, that was until today, of course.

I was making my way up the stairs, all was blank to me so I didn't even notice my two brothers coming down and saying hellos. I had made it a few more steps until the only thing that could've snapped me out of my daze, did.

"Kusanagi," I paused, because I have hallucinated the guys being here with me before.

"Yui-san," still hopeful, even if it is a hallucination, I started to make my way up the stairs.

I could hear more and more of the guys calling out for me, my other hallucinations never sounded this real. I eventually was running up the stairs, until I got to the top and I saw all of them, standing there, I instantly knew that this was no hallucination.

I dropped to my knees and started crying hysterical. "Kusanagi!/Yui-san!/Fairy!" A harmony of voices called out and I could feel hands on my shoulders, back and head. I could never _feel_ the hallucinations.

"You're *hic* You're real!" I said with happiness and hugged the closest person to me, which was Dionysus, and cried on his shoulder, not letting go. He seemed a bit shocked at first but eventually hugged me back.

"Yes Kusanagi-san, we're real. We are here," Dionysus said, rubbing my back.

Not too long after that, I calmed down and was able to look at all of them. I gave each a _very_ heart-felt hug, "So, not that I'm complaining, but what brings you guys here?" '_And why didn't you come sooner?_' I added in my head, but didn't say aloud.

"Well, Fairy, Zeus wants to speak with you, and he figured you'd be more compliant if we came to get you instead of Thoth-sama," Apollon explained and I just imagined one of Thoth's infamous wall slams, 'Zeus needs to talk. You will comply. Hmph,' as he walks away.

I sweat dropped, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea, but why didn't he just kidnap me like the last time?" I asked. The guys all looked sort of clammy and reserved.

"We will tell you after you have talked to my brother, Kusanagi," Hades promised, "If he doesn't answer your question himself."

"O...kay?" I responded.

"So, are you going to come, Yui-san?" Balder asked.

"Of course," I agreed.

"Kalos! Let's go, let's go!" Apollon said.

"Um, how are we supposed to-" I was cut off as the guys turned into their god forms.

You know, the last and only time I saw them this way was in a time of crisis so I didn't get the chance to admire how _hot_ they looked. But now, my cheeks are about as red as Loki's hair.

Speaking of Loki, "Come here kitten~~" Loki came up from behind and hugged me, causing me to squeek a little.

"But I haven't even changed out of my school clothes yet!" I exclaimed.

"That's alright Weed, Zeus will give you other clothes," Takeru told me.

"Okay…" I replied.

"Well then, here we go!" Loki said picking me up bridal style.

I felt like I was in the fastest teacup ride ever, it was short, but I felt reaaaaalllly dizzy and sick.

"What… was that?" I said closing my eyes tight and held onto Loki for dear life.

"Hm? Are you sick Fairy? Are you?" I heard Apollon say.

"Mhm," I hummed yes.

"Most humans get gate sick, Apollon," Hades told Apollon.

"Gate?" I inquired, starting to feel a bit better.

"When we teleport like we just did, we pass through gates. As gods, we are naturally used to it," Tsukito explained.

I nodded, and tapped Loki's chest, "Okay, I'm good now," He set my feet down on the floor, rather gently for Loki, and once I had gained my balance, let go of my top. I recognized this place as the academy.

"So, where's Zeus-sama?" I asked the guys.

"In his throne room," Tsukito said.

"Thank you," I replied and went to go got about two steps away and then stopped, "No prep?" I asked in vain.

"I'm sorry Yui-san," Balder told me.

"It's okay," I assured when in reality I was freaking out. What could be _so bad _that the guys weren't allowed to tell me? They had teleported very close to the throne room, all I had to do was turn a corner and I was there, the gods following me. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, not a second later and the doors opened themselves. We walked in and saw Zeus, so I bowed. "Zeus-sama, you asked to see me?" I said in a questioning manner.

"Indeed. As it stands, the balance of the human world and the world of the gods is stable. However, I fear that due to human's disbelieve in the gods that it will not remain that way for long. Unfortunately with the large population of mortals, it is impossible to convince enough of them to change in the amount of time that we have," Zeus paused letting me soak in the information.

He was pretty much saying that the human race was doomed to extinction. My mother, My father, My brothers and friends. Will all die. I…. will die? But if that is the case, why am I here? "Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked.

"Because, Kusanagi, without humans, gods cannot exist. With that being said I have a solution, but I will need your assistance once again," He paused, "Unfortunately, even I will not force you to cooperate with the request, just know that if you deny, not only you, and all that you love will perish, but also that of the gods and all the worlds will as well," Zeus waited for my response, I looked to the guys.

This is one of those sarcastic, 'No pressure or anything,' moments, "What is it?" I asked hesitantly, looking back to Zeus.

Zeus got up from his throne and walked down to me, "I, Zeus, Lord of the wind and sky, King of the gods, wishes to formally request of you, Kusanagi Yui, to mother a new race of people, demi-gods, along side your peers and teacher from your time here at the academy. Do you accept?" Zeus said and at the end performed an astonishing thing. Zeus got down on one knee and bowed. I heard subtle gasps and saw movement out of the corner of my eye. All the guys, still in their god forms, were bowing to me. I even saw Thoth-sama bowing to me.

"I'll do whatever I can, if it means I can save everyone, but what do you mean… mother?" I asked, really hoping he didn't mean-

Zeus stood, "I have already combined your eggs with the seed of the others. They will be ready to begin raising as soon as you teleport to the world I have created specifically for this occasion," I lost my balance, landing on my bottom, while blushing immensely. I looked toward Apollon, then back to Zeus, then at my feet.

A million thoughts were flying through my head, and I started mumbling them all… "Mother, me? No, only 18. Babies, no pregnancy, that's not what I was taught in sex ed. Babies? My babies…. Their. Babies? Our babies? Thoth-sama, noo. But, but, we're only friends, and now… we are going to have babies together? The babies are already made? How? What? When?" I continued ranting until Apollon touched my shoulder.

When that didn't shake me, he frowned and said, "Fairy, please look at me."

I slowly turned my head to look at him, "Yes?" I said with a shaky voice, I may have said yes to helping save the gods, humanity, and the world... but this is not what I had in mind.

Apollon smiled, "You'll be okay, we're in this together," He assured.

"But… this is wrong, are you guys even okay with this?" I asked them. Now looking to the rest of them as Apollon helped me to my feet, and held me in a half hug looking towards the rest of the gods.

"Of course!" Was the general consensus.

"Even you, Thoth-sama?" I asked him and he nodded.

"It is what is necessary to carry on the egyption region." He said.

"But are you cert-" Hades began only to be cut off by Takeru.

"Hey Weed, don't make this decision so lightly," Takeru told me.

I looked down, and blushed a tad bit more while making Apollon let me go. I whispered so lightly that the guys could barely hear me, "Yeah, your right, I don't know what I was thinking. Why would you even want a mere mortal like me to be the mother of your children. Much less me in particular, I'm nothing special…" I said as a tear of embarrassment rolled down my cheek.

I heard some of the others criticizing Takeru, I'm pretty sure Loki… burnt him? Barley ten seconds after I said that, Takeru exclaimed, "N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I would love no one else to be the mother of my children but you… no… not… ugh… it's just that I don't want you to feel pressured, okay?" Now I'm pretty sure that Takeru was blushing more than me, which at this point, is quite the achievement. Much past the color of Loki's hair. I don't think that this is healthy.

"I don't feel pressured… I just, I'm not sure of how good of a mother I could be… much less to nine at one time. I'm the youngest of my siblings too, so it's not like how my brothers had experience with babies. The closest I have ever come to even babysitting is holding a ten month old… much less a new born. I mean, I have put a lot of thought into having children and what they require, I certainly have talk to my mother about it a dozen times and a half but… I mean for example, my body isn't even ready for this! Breast feeding is much better than bottle, it helps physical and mental growth, at least in humans, but because I wasn't actually pregnant with them my body won't produce the milk they need… and-" I was cut of by Zeus.

"Kusanagi, calm yourself, your body will begin lactation upon entry to the new world, everything that you could need all you need is ask for and Hermes, messenger god… among other things... will retrieve it for you instantly. There will be one large house, in which you all will reside, already stalked with servants, and basic necessities. There will also be other houses surrounding it with other gods and goddess' who wished to be a part of this. I myself will move to live there in a larger palace being built in five years." Zeus paused, as if to see if any of us have questions. As we didn't he continued, "You will have to name the children, however I will tell you that you were wrong in assuming that there were nine children, there are twelve. Apollon, Loki, and Takeru produced twins. Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

I just stood there for a moment, trying to process everything when I realized that my breathing had started to quicken when I was having trouble breathing. I clung to Apollon for support and he held onto me with worry, "Fairy?" He asked. I was just trying to calm down everything is going to be okay. I've always wanted a family. Well mine I guess is just a gate ride away… I took deep breaths and managed to calm down.

"I'm sorry, it's sort of a lot to take in. I don't even know how many are girls and how many are boys… or who goes to who…" I said.

"There are five males and seven females. The males will be in blue blankets and the females will be in pink. The fathers' names will be above their cribs. However I will tell you that Hades sired a son, Apollon two daughters, Dionysus a son, Thor a daughter, Loki two daughters, Balder a daughter, Tsukito a son, Takeru a son and a daughter, and Thoth a son." Zeus informed.

I don't know why, but having at least that little bit of information before hand, eased my mind enough for me to gather strength and say, "Okay. I'm ready." I gave Apollon's hand a quick squeeze that he returned in reassurance.

"Very well. Thank you and good luck all of you." He said as he pointed his staff to a spot close to us and a whirly-portal looking thing appeared. Thoth changed into his god form as well and walked through first. Apollon picked me up and walked through the portal the others following suite. I closed my eyes, head in Apollon's bare chest as he walked through, because of the tremendous light shining through it.

"You can open your eyes now fairy, you can open them." Apollon told me. The dizziness and sickness was there, but not as prominent as last time. So I was able to get my bearings much quicker, open my eyes, and look at the beautiful landscape that beheld me.


	2. Arrival

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami No asobi_**

**_A.N. I know that this chapter is a little... okay a lot unrealistic but the entire concept of this story isn't realistic so please just bear with me. Have Fun and Read On!_**

There was a stupendously tall mountain off in the distance to my right, off to my right was a beach, but before that there was the greenest trees one has ever seen. I was on refined white pavement sitting atop a hill. Stairs leading down in front of me led to a neighborhood of houses. At least fifty. To the right of the houses was a field of crops and livestock. I held onto Apollon's hand as I looked behind me to see a mansion- no, a palace. It was a beautiful pure white, off to the left of that was a stable. I had barely enough time to take that in when I felt a tingly sensation all over. I let go of Apollon and saw a radiant blue light. I could feel no pain, but a slight pressure at my hips and chest. The light receded and I heard the gods gasp. "What?" I asked, seeing as nothing had happened to anyone else, I was led to the assumption that something was different with me.

"Ahem… well… uh…" Takeru stuttered.

"It appears as though your body has fit to accommodate children. Your breasts have become larger and you have a more curvy figure," Tsukito said with a straight face but if you looked close enough, you could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

I looked down and I noticed as well as a clothing change. I was now wearing a fine silk top that sat at my right shoulder and was cropped to cover my boobs but show the right side of my stomach, on the left it ran all the way down to right above my left ankle. My bottom was covered by a maxi skirt that showed off my left leg but covered my right leg. Both pieces were a creamy white. I wore gold flat sandals that wrapped around my ankle and up my leg to right below the knee. I also took note that I was now wearing golden bracelets and a gold necklace. I think that this might be a gift from Zeus because of how Greek it seems. I also took care to notice that I wasn't wearing a bra.

I blushed. "Well then… It's beautiful…" I said.

Balder came over and put a finger under my chin and had me look up at him, "No. You're beautiful," He told me causing me to blush further.

"Ahem, thank you, Balder-san," I responded.

We were interrupted by a loud flapping of wings. I looked up to see Apollon's pegasus flying towards us at a very fast speed. Apollon's face lit up, "Pegasus!" He held his arms open to the large winged horse. As I quickly got out of it's path.

The pegasus landed at a skidded stop into- not in front of- into, Apollon, but, Apollon just took it and hugged the massive animal like it was nothing. The pegasus must have remembered me because it then looked at me, after thoroughly nuzzling it's master, and it's eyes lit up. It looked to Apollon as if in confirmation, when Apollon nodded, the horse charged at me and would have crushed me if Apollon hadn't ran after it, and Balder, Takeru and Loki hadn't stepped in front of me and taken the hit, which effected them as much as it did Apollon. After they had gotten the very confused animal to stop trying to get to me Apollon looked at it, "No Pegasus, Yui is human. You can't slam-slam her like you do me. You can't. It would hurt her, you have to be gentle. Gentle," he explained and somehow, I think it understood and nuzzled Apollon, who then looked at me, "It's okay now, Pegasus was just really happy to see you," He told me and gestured for me to come over. The three, who were still in front of me looked sceptical.

I took a breath, "It's okay, thank you, but he shouldn't hurt me now," I told them. So they moved and let me go to Pegasus, who immediately put his head down in apology, I smiled at him, "It's okay," I petted his snout and he then nuzzled me, after which he, gently nuzzled my left cheek.

I was petting him when I felt something wet on my chest, I looked down, blushed, and covered them, letting go of Pegasus who huffed in protest. I had started milking. I looked to Apollon who was blushing as well, "We should go inside," Thoth said and we all agreed.

I was about to meet my children.

We entered the house and Thoth seemed to know the place pretty well, he probably looked at a map and had it memorized in ten seconds. We took a left almost immediately after entering, we past by two hallways on our right, the third we actually turned down, in which we just past more hallways, in what I think was the far left corner, was another hallway, down which were three doors, one on our left, another on our right, and the final one, the one Thoth stopped at, was at the very end of the hallway. It had double doors and a sign above it saying "Nursery".

Thoth gestured from get to the doors, "They are in there, after you, Kusanagi."

I let go of my chest and took hold of the handles. I took a deep breath, "Ready?" I asked the guys.

In a variation of ways to say it, they all said, "Yes."

With that, I opened both doors with shocking ease, and stepped into the nursery, I looked around the large room. There were three cribs on each wall excluding the wall with the door, which had a changing table, a door to another room, a toy box, and a bookshelf. The back wall had five windows and the left and right wall had three windows. I walked across the room, I could hear the infants waking, I went to the crib in the middle on the back wall, which was the wall with the larger cribs to hold twins, I saw the sign above them saying that this was Loki's children. I had a quick thought as to whether or not I should pick them up. They are just so tiny. But then I realized that, although I may have not gone through the nine-month torcher doctors call pregnancy, they are mine, they have half of my dna in them. A tear rolled down my cheek as I could see tiny tuffs of red from the one on the left and my dark purple from the one on the right, both showing the little formation of horns. I bent down and with as gentle hands as I could picked up the baby girl with red hair. I brought her to my chest and held her securely but not tight. It was in this moment, as I brushed my thumb against her tiny little cheek and she opened her brilliant golden eyes and looked at me, that there was no doubt that this was my child. Every maternal gene in my body awoke and took in the presence of every baby in this room, creating the bond in an instant that would normally take nine-months to procure. I felt as though I had known them for that long and that I had carried them although I hadn't, and in that instant, I knew they felt it too. For they all started making a fuss, even if it wasn't the screaming and crying that some had began doing, they were all reaching out, wanting their mother, another tear slid down my face, a tear of pride. Of how beautiful my children are.

Loki came up next to me, and picked up our second daughter, "They are perfect Kitten," He said with pride.

I smiled, "They are," I looked up and saw all of the gods looking at their children for the first time as well. Soon after, the little girl in my arms started fussing as well. "Do you think that she might be hungry?" I asked Loki, over the babies who all were starting to make a similar cry, some still crying, for the wish that there mother would come to them.

"It's worth a shot," He said. I blushed as my boobs also felt so heavy, as if they were going to burst.

I looked around for a blanket and towel, I walked over to the other door, and while still hold the baby in my arms, opened it and was happy that the light was already on. I walked in and almost immediately found what I was looking for, while finding out that this is a sort of storage room. Grabbing them, I went out and back to the crib that held the Loki twins, and sat down in a nice padded rocking chair that sat in between the Loki crib, and the Takeru crib to the right of Loki, "Can you hold her for a second?" I asked Loki.

"Of course kitten!" He said with Joy as he put down our second daughter and took the first, I put the small towel on my left shoulder as a burping towel and then put the blanket over my chest, I then pulled down the right side of my top to reveal my swollen breast, ready to feed my hungry child. I then extended my arms, making sure to keep everything I just finished fixing in place as I took my daughter, I lifted the blanket slightly to get her under and then led her to my boob. I was about to check under the blanket to make sure everything was okay when I felt her latch on.

I squeeked, because it hurt. I could feel her suckling so I was happy, but at the same time, I held her with one hand with the other clawed into the armrest. I could actually feel myself tearing up at the pain, "Kitten?!/Weed?!/Fairy?!(etcetera)" was heard.

"I'm okay… it just hurts." I told them. I began to rock, and Thoth went over to the storage room and came back to me with a bottle of cream.

"This will help, apply it when you are not feeding," I let go of the chair, getting used to the feeling, and took the bottle.

"Thank you…" I told him.

"Hn. My child is to be perfect, if you cannot give it proper nutrition, it is now your fault," He told me and walked over to his child.

I set the bottle down on the carpeted floor, and with both hands rocked my baby, "What do you think we should name her?" I asked Loki, as the baby in my arms let go of my breast. I then moved her to the burping towel to burp.

He studied her, I don't know if Loki has ever taken anything this seriously in his life. "Solvi?" He suggested. I looked at her and shook my head no.

He looked at her and smiled, "Elda, It means fire woman." He told me I had just finished burping her and looked at her face as she looked at mine and smiled.

"Elda. Elda Kusanagi Laevatein. I love it," I smiled at her and then at him. Elda's twin sister then started screaming her lungs out. Why? Because she could. Also probably because she's hungry. (A.N. Trust me, it was very hard not naming these two Anna and Elsa).

I handed Loki Elda, who he then put down next to her sister, whom he instantly after picked up, and handed to me, who calmed down from just being in her mother's arms, she opened her eyes and I saw she had human form Loki's silver eyes. I let her attach to my breast and rocked us, "And this little screamer?" I asked. Loki looked at her with the same eyes as he did Elda.

"Elsa?" He offered. (sorry, had to :))

"To close to Elda," I replied, I smiled, remembering something I had once read, "What about Eldrid?" I asked still giving her a Nordic name, well, Norwegian technically.

"Firey Spirit, it fits her perfectly," Loki smiled, and Eldrid let go. I burped her and put her back in her crib, "Eldrid Kusanagi Laevatein. Elda and Eldrid Kusanagi Laevatein." He smiled.

I pulled up my dress and went to look at another pair of my twins, Takeru's. I picked up my son, as Takeru was holding my daughter. My son had dark blue hair, like a mix of Takeru's and mine, and my daughter had a light purple with a blue ting to it. I lightly bounced my son, "What a handsome little man," He opened his eyes to be my reddish brown eyes. I sat back down in my chair, with him, put the blanket over me and just pulled down my entire top, I have two boobs for a reason. I leaned back and got my son situated. "Takeru," I called to him although he was already watching me, I got my daughter from him and got her on my other breast, "There we go," I cooed. "So, names?" I asked Takeru.

"Um… well…. I don't… What about… no that's not good enough…" Takeru stuttered.

"Just spit it out Sea Princess," Loki teased.

"You Asshole! It's not th-" Takeru shut his mouth soon after he said that and realized my glare.

"I understand that you are frustrated and insulted Takeru, but I will not let you cuss around my babies, around these two, maybe, because they are your children as well, but I have ten other of my children in this room that are not yours. Those, are who you are not allowed to speak that way around. Am. I. Under. Stood?" I growled, causing the room to go silent.

"Woah, uh, yeah Weed it won't happen again, I don't think I've ever seen you upset like that…" He assured.

I nodded, "You better," I then turned to Loki, who was calm up until my glare faced him, he still looked mostly cool aside from him being slightly more tense, "And you." I paused, "Don't instigate in front of the babies, it doesn't set a good example," I told him in a reprimanding voice.

He saluted me, "Very well Kitten, whatever you say. I can't believe that you thought that you would be a bad mom, you will whip these kiddos right into shape, even if we aren't around," I sighed.

"Alright, back to what names. Takeru, what about for the girl Mizuko, Water child?" I suggested.

"Nah, what about… Riko?" He asked.

"Lavender child," I giggled, "It works with her hair." I smiled, "I like it Riko Kusanagi Totsuka." I paused and my son let go ready to be burped, I handed Takeru my little boy and then the towel, "Just put him on your shoulder and gently, very gently, tap his back," Takeru looked so scared it was actually kind of funny, but he managed, "So for his name, I actually have a name, that if I ever had a baby boy I wanted to name him this, and with you as his father I think it fits," I explained.

"What is it?" He asked.

I blushed a little, as I could see all the others were listening to the name I had such an attachment to, "Ryuu, it means a flow, and I thought you know, a flow of water? I know it's silly but it was my great-grandfather's name, and he was extremely well loved and extremely kind to everyone. I was the last baby he held. I don't particularly remember him, but I've been told so much about him that I feel like I knew him. So I thought it would be nice to honor his memory. Plus, it's a cute name for a cute little boy," my son let go and Takeru had gotten done burping Riko so I was going to get the towel from Takeru and burp him but…

"No, I can burp him too," Takeru insisted.

I smiled, "Okay, thank you," I responded, handing the baby to Takeru.

"And I like the name Ryuu," Takeru told me which made me smile.

"Riko and Ryuu, and, Elda and Eldrid," I smile at both of my pairs of twins. I fixed my top and let go of the blanket, "I think that I should get a new towel," I thought out loud, I went over to the storage room and got a spring up hamper and a new towel. I brought them out and placed the hamper close to the door.

I made my rounds and fed all of my hungry babies, which I ho early have no idea how my body produced enough for all of them, but it did. So, a lot of hassle later and

I have my two Elda and Eldrid with Loki. We put them both in identical black pants and red shirts.

I have my baby girl, and baby boy, Riko and Ryuu with Takeru. Riko dressed in a purple dress, and Ryuu in a blue onesie.

I have two identical baby girls with brilliant green eyes and blonde hair, barely showing any resemblance to me except for a heart shaped birthmark that all three of us have on our right shoulders. Something that Elda, Eldrid, Riko, and all of my girls have. My mother, her sisters, my grandmother and her sisters all had it. It's just a symbol passed on from generation to generation. These two are Apollon's twins, which we named Aelle and Aelia Kusanagi Agana Belea. Aelle meaning whirlwind and Aelia meaning sun. We dressed Aelle in a cute little blue dress and Aelia in an identical, aside from color, yellow one, so that we would be able to tell the two apart.

I have a white haired baby girl with one blue eye and one reddish brown eye, this little beauty is named Lumos Kusanagi Hringhorni, derived from the word luminosity, because of how brightly she shines. Literally shines. Balder tells me that demi-gods tend to have powers like that of their parents and at least Lumos is only showing the god of light side so far and not the god of destruction power. Pretty much, I have to keep a sharp eye on this one and thanks to her display, all of my eleven other kidlets. We placed her in a white, with black frills at the bottom, dress.

I have a wonderful bouncing (well not bouncing yet) baby boy, with my dark purple hair and one golden right eye and one left red eye. His name is Cletus Adonis Kusanagi. The order of his name was a request from Hades who didn't even want his name as a part of Cletus' name. But after some persuasion and a compromise, we settled on Cletus Adonis Kusanagi. Hades and I are both very happy that the souls of the underworld do not know of Cletus' existence so that Cletus has not inherited Hades' curse. We put him in a dark green onesie.

I have a shining and smart baby boy with white hair, not as pure white as his sister Lumos, but still cannot be categorized as anything but white. His name, meaning purity, pristine, and perfect, as Thoth requested that I make certain his son be, is Hanbal Kusanagi Caduceus. He, unlike his father is very sociable and loves me and any of the other gods that came by to see him. Hanbal has my reddish brown eyes. He was placed in a golden shirt with white pants.

I have a handsome boy with Dionysus. He has a lot more hair than most of his siblings, so you can tell that the roots of his hair will be my dark purple while the rest will be Dionysus' wine red. He, unlike most of his other siblings, was blessed with two pure golden eyes, just like all of the gods in their god forms. This of course did not please Thoth, but he will have to deal, and still love his son. Dionysus and I named our son Damen Kusanagi Thyrsos, meaning gentle. We dressed him in a black shirt and red pants.

I have a bright purple-haired son named Yoruhoshi Kusanagi Totsuka, or Yoru for short. He has one eye with half golden brown, half gold, showing both of his father's eye colors, and his other is my reddish-brown. Yoruhoshi is mine and Tsukito's little night star, dressed in a black onesie with stars all over it.

I have, my twelfth child, my daughter Divinety Kusanagi Megingyoruzu. She has mostly green hair with a streek of purple on her right. She also has Thor's markings on the left side of her chest and her left arm. Divinety, like her sisters, has my heart shaped birth mark on her right arm, but, at the base of the back of her neck, unlike her sisters, she has a little lightning bolt birth mark. We dressed her in a purple dress.

The whole process of feeding, burping, and naming all of my babies took about an hour. After naming each of them, the gods wrote their names down on a piece of paper, which somehow, made the name(s) they wrote appear at the end of their cribs. I excused myself to the nearest bathroom to apply the cream because my breasts just went to - the underworld - and back, ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡). The bathroom was the door, when coming out of the nursery, to my right.

Now, after everyone had been feed and I was cleaned up with the cream, I came back into the nursery. "Hello precious," I said going over to Hanbal and picking him up. Thoth was just sitting in the rocking chair next to his crib, reading a book, though I noticed that he wasn't really reading the material and more looking at the child in my arms. "They should all meet each other," I thought out loud and Hanbal giggled, "You like that idea too, don't you sweety?" I cooed at my son, "Guys," I called out loud enough to get everyone's attention but not too loud as to not startle the wee ones, "Why don't we bring all of them into the center of the room so that they can meet each other, I know they're young and probably won't remember it, but I think it's important that they begin to bond as soon as possible," I explained.

"That's a great idea Fairy! A great idea!" Apollon exclaimed, and almost immediately following that, Aelle and Aelia began to wail.

Apollon was startled and looked fearful towards his children, "Good going, A-fool-on," Loki quipped. I set Hanbal down, and headed over to the crying twins.

I got over there and picked up Aelia, and began to rock her, as she calmed down, Apollon tried to do the same with the other twin, but just resulted in Aelle crying even harder. When Apollon looked to me with pleading eyes, I set Aelia back down in her crib and took Aelle in my arms to calm her down, "Wow Fairy, you're a really good mother," Apollon told me.

I smiled at the complement, "Thank you, but you were stressed and scared, so Aelle probably felt that which is why she wouldn't calm down for you. Babies are very perceptive. That is why it is better for them to have two parents, so that when one parent is a crying, stressed out, blubbering mess, the other parent can come in and calm down the baby giving the first parent a chance to calm down…" I said out of nature, as Aelle calmed down, but began to look around, and I noticed that it might be because of the lack of the only person she has always been around, so I set her down next to her sister and when she calmed down, I continued, "Or at least that's what my mother used to tell me," I explained, smiling down at my daughters, rubbing their tummies, causing them to giggle.

"I'm certain that your mother is a wonderful woman to have raised such a wonderful daughter," Apollon told me, a light, shining in his golden eyes.

Loki coughed, "Ahem ahem, flirt, ahem," Although I just ignored it, I blushed a little.

"So, should we, quitely, let them meet each other? They don't seem to be as young as say one day old, which is sort of strange, but at least that means that they aren't as weak and should be able to meet their siblings. I can already tell that the twins are already close, I just hope that all of the others can be that way with their other siblings, and that the twins feel close to the others and not just themselves… plus, this gives us something to do with them for the time being," I babbled.

"Sure Weed, I'm not sure how okay I am with Ryuu and Riko meeting Red Top's girls, but they are siblings through you so hopefully they'll get along," Takeru said.

With that, we all brought our children to the center, Apollon carried both of our girls, and I carried Ryuu and Elda. All the other fathers carried their respective children. We all sat together in a circle and once we were situated, Balder asked, "So what now, Yui-san?"

"I figure that we could just have someone hold two at a time so that they can sort of… intermingle," I said, "Like how I'm doing right now."

That is what we did and we just cooed over the babies for the rest of the day until it was dinner time. I was told that there were nymphs and minor goddesses tasked with taking care of them while we were gone.

Now, task two, meet the other gods and goddesses living in our little 'Neighborhood'


	3. More Mortals?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi_**

**_AN: I'm really sorry with how long this chapter has taken, I know it's not one of my best and it's pretty short, but this was one of the chapters I was dreading so hopefully I'll be able to come out with a few more. I will say I've lost a lot of inspiration, but without your support and comments, I wouldn't have even made this chapter or felt the want to make more, so thank you! Have Fun and Read On!_**

The sun was just beginning to set in the sky when we left. We walked out and down the white pavement and not too long after we finished walking down the stairs, we turned left, and walked for a while.

"Fairy?" Apollon broke the silence.

I turned to him, "Hm?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little… dazed. You're okay, right?" Apollon asked concerned.

"Yes, of course. I was just thinking. Zeus-sama said that his intention in this place was to create a new world with a new race, right?" I asked the group.

Thoth decided to quip, "Yes mortal, are you hard of hearing?"

I blushed, "No, no. I just realized that once the babies grow up, there are only other gods and goddesses here right?" I questioned.

"Hn," Thoth agreed.

I could feel my face grow warmer, "Well when the time comes for them to have children of their own, wouldn't that sort of throw off the balance? I mean, maybe not immediately but eventually they wouldn't have that much human blood in them, right?"

"You're right Weed, the only way for a demi-god to give birth to a demi-god is for two demi-gods to- eh, ya know- do it," Takeru verified, with a blush I might add.

"Zeus has a solution. You morons will find out what it is once we arrive," Of course Thoth would have an answer and not share it with the group.

We walked a little further made a right and we were suddenly in an old looking marketplace, like how you would imagine a market place in Romeo and Juliet would look, "Wow, this looks…" I was cut off by Apollon's bright tone.

"Home! It looks like home!" He exclaimed.

I gave a light laugh as I was going to say, "Dated. I believe she was going to say it looked old, weren't you Kitten?" Loki said, as if he had read my thoughts.

I held a light blush on my cheeks as we started to walk again, "I guess, it's not like what I'm used to, that's for sure," I explained.

"He probably did this to-" Hades began but was soon cut off by Balder.

"This is to make the other gods and goddesses feel more at home, at least that's what I'd guess," Balder told me. I simply took that as the reasoning and looked around, at all the empty shops.

"Are we late? I don't see anyone else," I questioned.

Thoth decided to intervene, "No, Mortal, we are the guests of honor so it is important that we arrive last."

Suddenly feeling like an idiot, I clammed up. We continued walking, making light commentary on the landscape and such until we approached a large building with double doors slightly cracked to the point that we could hear loud chatter and music coming from inside. I could make out the song "Hey There Delilah", being sung rather horribly.

"Uncle Splish-Splash has never sung well while drunk, never sings well at all…" Apollon stated quietly while shaking his head.

"Who?" I questioned.

Hades, finally finding the chance to speak said, "My brother, Poseidon, God of the Ocean."

"He's cool and all but he has a worse temper than me and hates humans more than I do, you don't know how many hurricanes humanity avoided just because I thought that wiping out the human race was too extreme," Takeru commented.

Thoth, getting annoyed decided to intervene, "Yes yes, as fascinating as these little anecdotes may be, we should be making our entrance," he lightly growled.

"Ah, yes," I said, however subconsciously moving a bit closer to Takeru as we approached the doors.

Thoth peeled one of the large doors apart. All of the noises we had heard radiating from the great hall moments before ceased.

A large man, taller than Balder and more buff than Takeru, with mid-back length light blue flowy hair came up to me, "Ahh, you must be the oh so special 'Mother' human, hm? Well, I don't see what's so special about ya. Tsk," The man walked away to an open seat along a table.

The table was shaped as a rectangle with only three sides and the middle part carved out ( (something kind of like that)) there were seats along the inner and outer perimeters, with glowing people who were obviously gods and goddesses, at the back row of the table, there were ten seats on the outer ring and on the inside six people who were obviously mortals sat. All of them were either teenagers or very young adults. Three male, three female.

We walked around to the back, as the seats were clearly reserved for us. As we did this, ambient chatter resumed. I sat towards the middle and the other gods just sat randomly. I looked at the people sitting in front of me, some looked scared, others excited, and some angry. "Hello," I said to a boy who looked to be the youngest, he appeared to be scared but trying to hide it, he had a girl who looked somewhat similar to him but slightly older, so I assumed she was his sister, holding his hand and she was holding another girl's hand, this one did not look like either of them though.

"Hi?" The boy replied.

"I'm Kusanagi Yui, what's your name?" I introduced.

He quickly glanced at the presumable sister and said, "I'm Elijah, this is my sister Violet and our best friend Alex," He said and the two others waved as he introduced them.

"Um, do you have any idea whats going on here? I we were just hanging out at home when all out of the sudden we were poofed here. Our parents have probably started looking for us at this point and are worrying!" Elijah asked, obviously shaken.

"So no one told you anything?" Balder asked, as he was right in front of the girl.

He shook his head no, "They didn't tell them anything either," and he nodded over to two other boys and a girl who didn't seem to know each other.

"That one, with the brown hair and green eyes, his name is Vlad, he's from Russia and he's 22. The girl next to him with the black hair and blue eyes is named Sabrina, she's from Egypt and she's 18. The last one is with the white hair and red eyes, Ju-Long from China, 17. My brother here is 14, we're from America, and my best friend is 16 and from Cuba, and I'm 16." Violet informed then smiled like a kid on Christmas, "Honestly, I'm pretty stoked about all of this, I mean," she lowered her voice a tad, " we are in a room with freaking gods here! And not any gods, the gods from the mythologies, which means my thoughts were right and they all exist together! Alex is a little less stoked because it's not just Greek but she's doing pretty okay. Elijah on the other hand is bummed," she paused.

"Yes, because we have a family and we don't know if we'll be allowed to go back," Elijah added.

"I'm sure that's not the case, you have to be optimistic lil bro!" Violet said with enthusiasm that could rival Apollon's when he's just been told he's allowed to blow something up. "Oh, so Vlad down there, is none too happy about this, he's an angry type, kinda reminds me of your blue topped friend back there. My bet is that it's Poseidon but Alex thinks it's Ares, who knows" she shrugged, and stopped, but then Alex nudged her and she continued, "Yeah! So Sabrina is just as happy as I am and Ju-long has introduced himself but is staying very quiet, he seems shy so I can't get a good read on him. Annnnd that about sums it up!" Violet finished.

"You sure do talk a lot don't you?" Loki commented.

Violet and Alex turned to one another, "Loki?" Alex asked in a hushed voice, "Nah...Freyr maybe?" Violet responded.

"You think I! The wonderful god of fertility to be like that lowly mongrel!? How daft!" A man in a -very short- kilt said and walked by them. They must have been too close and saw something that I didn't because Violet covered Elijah's eyes while Alex covered Violet's.

When he left they all uncovered one another's eyes, "I'm not a baby! I don't need my eyes sheltered Al!" Violet told her friend.

"Same could be said to you sis…" Elijah said quietly, however it went unnoticed by his sister.

"Trust me, that thing would give any dick yearner nightmares…. Unless you're one who likes those cut you in half kind of dongs…." Alex replied.

"Wait, so Freyr's part is large to you?" Loki asked, while most of us were blushing, him and Alex were straight faced.

"Yes, maybe not painful to someone like me, but my best friend here is untouched, it would split her in two," Alex retorted.

"Ami!" Violet shouted.

"Sorry my friend, just answering a question here," Alex half-heartedly apologized.

"Wow, they're gonna have some issues here, aren't they Balder?" Loki said to Balder.

Balder- red as his friends hair replied with a simple nod.

"Um- what do you mean by that?" The Sabrina girl asked, as she had walked over and had been listening for a bit without anyone really taking notice.

"Well, the reason you were all brought her was so that you could have se-" I cut Loki off, not wanting to scare these people.

"The higher Gods have decided that the Earth is going to shambles and that we need to make a new race here, of mostly demi-gods, and em, do you know how they are to be made?" Sabrina turned disgusted, Violet was wearing a pull string hoodie so she pulled that tightly closed, Elijah was blushing with his mouth wide open in shock, and Alex was looking a little bit too happy with that.

"So what your telling us is- we get to sleep, with a bunch of gods and goddesses until one finally sticks and some babies get made?" The other two humans, Vlad and Ju-Long seemed to be listening at this point, along with all of the other gods and goddesses.

"Yes, that's how it works." I told them.

"But my brother's only 14!" Violet said coming out of her hood.

Elijah put his hand on his sister's shoulder and said, "Sis, don't ruin this for me okay!?"

Violet's eyes has a small fire to them, she rolled up an empty napkin to make a soft stick and smacked her brother on she shoulder with it on every word, "GO (smack) TO (smack) HORMY (smack) JAIL (smack)!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll wait until he's at least 16," or at least I hope. However, I didn't say that last bit out loud.

Violet calmed down for a moment, "Wait, 16!? I'M 16, I'M NOT HAVING BABIES RIGHT NOW! NUH UH, NO WAY!!!!" She said loudly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want them at first either, but when you meet your child, or children in my case, it's all okay," I told her.

"Plus this is the only way to save the humans and the gods, you would be incredibly selfish to decline such a task. You should be honored that Zeus-sama and the other high gods have chosen you all," Thoth told the with that strict tone in his voice.

"But…" Violet said lightly, losing the fight in her mind. She reminded me a lot of Apollon, and if Apollon thinks he can help someone, he'll do everything he can, "Fine." Violet said resolutely.

"I'm totally on board, if I had known I'd be getting some ladies out of this then my mood would've been solved hours ago!" Vlad said gleefully.

"Agreed!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Well then, shall we start this thing?" Takers asked, and we all nodded as he got up to clink his glass.


End file.
